


Massage

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, modern au also, poor sick jack is sick, race is an idiot and i love him, sorry i wrote this while i was getting over being sick so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"





	Massage

"You need anything from the store?" She asks from the doorway, tapping her fingertips against the frame.

"More printer paper, if you can grab some," Race says, looking up from his computer, "what are you going out for?"

"Jack's still sick," she says, "told him I would go get him some soup and other things, figured I should ask if you needed anything as well."

"You're too good to him," Race shakes his head, "he loves you, you know."

The girl furrows her eyebrows, crossing her arms as she leans against the frame.

"Of course he does," she says, "and I love him too. That's not news."

"No, I don't mean like that," he replies, "as more than best friends. He told me so himself."

"Stop trying to cause problems," she sighs, "we're not in high school anymore, Race, this isn't the time for pranks."

"I'm not lying, I swear," Race responds, "we were drunk, some time freshman year of college, and you called him on the phone. He droned on and on about how he has feelings for you and how he thinks he's falling in love with you and blah blah blah."

The girl rolls her eyes.

"Okay, sure," she says, "I'll be back later, keep yourself out of trouble."

\---

She tosses the packet of paper onto Race's bed once she returns, ignoring his instance that Jack had some sort of more-than-friend feelings for her. 

She enters her own room, stopping short of a scream as her gaze falls on Jack.

"You're back," he mumbles against the pillow, "I was gonna move befo' you came back."

She stares, eyes wide as she takes in the sight in front of her. Her eyes scan over Jack - bare except for the sheet that covers the bottom half of his body - and she finally stutters out a response.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Jack groans.

"'M not naked," he says, rolling over with pain on his face, "well, not completely, I got my boxers on. My clothes were too itchy, an' my bed was too hot. Wanted t' cool off, my whole body aches and I thought it would help. Knew you were gone, figured your bed would be the coldest one."

"Poor boy," she smiles softly, "I got you some soup, and some crackers. You hungry?"

Jack shakes his head, closing his eyes as he coughs a bit.

"Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?"

Jack cracks his eyes open, looking at Y/N as she wrings her hands together, looking nervous.

"That would be amazing," he croaks, smiling at her, "would you mind if I took the sheet off?"

"Do whatever you need to feel comfortable," she says softly, "but take this medicine first, might make you tired but sleep is probably the best thing for you right now."

Jack nods, taking the plastic cup out of her hand and downing the medicine in one gulp. He rolls onto his stomach, and Y/N moves to straddle his waist

"Now, tell me if I hurt you, okay?" 

She starts at his shoulders, rubbing in tight circles across his shoulder blades. Jack lets out a happy sigh, and she feels him sink further into the mattress under her touch. 

"God, that feels amazing," he says stuffily, making the girl smile, "you have magic fingers."

"That's what she said!" Race shouts through the wall, making both Jack and Y/N groan. 

"Despite Race's incessant need to turn everything into a sex joke," Jack says, "I already feel better, thank you."

"Course," she whispers, "you'd do the same for me. Now go to sleep, you'll feel better."

Jack nods, closing his eyes. She continues to massage his muscles, allowing herself to slip into thought of what Race had said before she left earlier that day.

He's in love with you.

"I love you."

Her hands freeze, eyes widening as she stares down at the half-asleep boy.

"Love you too," she says evenly, resuming her motions as she tries not to think about it.

"No I mean," he says quietly, breathing out his words more than saying them, "I'm in love with you, Y/N."

"You're..." she pauses again, eyes dancing across the room, "I'm in love you too, Jack."

"That's good," Jack mumbles, breathing falling shallow, "Imma kiss you when I wake up."

She smiles, pressing her lips to the divot between his shoulder blades.

"I'll hold you too that," she says quietly, climbing off of his body and covering him with the sheet.

She smoothes his hair back from his forehead, planting a gentle kiss to the still-warm skin. 

"I love you, Jack Kelly," she whispers, "sleep well, feel better."

\---

It's two days later before Jack's feeling like himself again, and the first thing he does is pull her into his arms and press his lips to hers. 

"I meant what I said, you know" he says, smile stretching across his face.

"Me too," she barely gets the words out before he kisses her again.

"Also you give really good massages," he says after they separate, causing the girl to slap his chest teasingly.

"God you can be so annoying," she rolls her eyes, shaking her head, but she smiles all the same.

"You love me though," he says, pulling her into his chest with her arms around her.

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
